


The Early Riser

by mcgarrygirl78



Series: Starting Over [21]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-10
Updated: 2012-07-10
Packaged: 2017-11-09 13:02:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/455747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He never needed to worry that he couldn’t give her what she wanted and needed.  All she wanted and needed was him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Early Riser

**Author's Note:**

> I accidentally went backwards and this should probably come between Heatwave and What’s in a Name but I think I'm the only one who gets crazy about such things. I'm trying my best to stay linear.

She woke immediately when the phone vibrated under her pillow. It was important not to wake him yet as Beth reached under and turned off the alarm. It was early, too early, but sometimes you had to wake up early to do everything you wanted. The early bird gets the worm; her father said that to her more times than she could count. She wondered how he would feel if he knew just what got her up at this godforsaken hour. 

The morning light was barely beginning to filter through the slightly opened blinds. Beth slid closer to her lover, feeling exactly what she expected to feel. Aaron sighed in his sleep, his arms tightening around her. She moved against him again and received the same sigh in response. 

She wasn’t sure how he was going to feel about being awakened but knew she didn’t have a choice. How often did she get him in her bed? And at this hour there wasn’t a chance in hell of waking Jack. She knew he was an early riser, he came by it honest, but even this was too early for him. 

Beth turned in Aaron’s arms and took off her tee shirt. Then she kissed him good morning. He smiled, his dimples making their first appearance of the day. Still, he wasn’t quite awake yet. 

That was alright, there was a little time to play. Beth kissed him again. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer and deepening the kiss. It was only when his hands moved down her naked back that Hotch opened his eyes. His smile was even wider.

“You're a bad girl.” He whispered. “And my breath might smell like battery acid.”

“I could care less what your breath smells like.” She kissed him again. “I want you.”

“Mmm,” he moved them on the bed so that he was on top. Hotch knew he needed to get some new moves, often falling back on the oldie but goodie of missionary sex. But was it good for Beth? It was something he thought about. “I want you too.”

“Isn't it so awesome when a couple is on the same page?”

“What time is it?”

“Its Jack is still sleeping o’clock.” she replied.

He just laughed, kissing her as he undressed. Hotch couldn’t help himself…he wanted Beth as much as she wanted him. And the best part was that there was nothing wrong with that. He had a sex life. Oh my God, he had a sex life. 

It wasn’t crazy and wild and more than he could handle. OK, sometimes it was more than he could handle. But it was beautiful and fun and Hotch liked it. He liked being intimate with Beth. He liked holding her, kissing her, and touching her. 

He liked when she did those things to him as well. It was why he thought so much about stepping up his game. He’d had two sex partners in his life, one Haley and the other a one-night stand. He even hated calling it that because he’d known Kate for a long time but it was just that one night. 

He didn’t know how many Beth had but was sure she had him beat. Yet she always enjoyed their sex. She was satisfied and happy when they made love. Exciting her was exciting for Hotch. Two happy people made for a good relationship.

“Do you want a different position?” he asked, feeling like he could take it up a notch this morning.

“I want to make love.” Beth took his face in her hands. “The position we’re in right now suits me fine.”

“I don’t want to bore you.”

“You're so damn cute, Hotchner. Just shut up.”

“Yes ma'am.”

“Ooh, say that again…I like that.”

“Yes ma'am.” He kissed her collarbone and started moving down. 

There was one part of sex Aaron was quite good at. He loved giving Beth the attention. He loved the way she gripped the back of his head and the sheets underneath her. He loved the salty sweetness of her skin and the goose bumps that always came. 

“Ohhh, mmm Aaron, oh yeah.” 

He was a generous lover. What he lacked in overall experience, and only experience with multiple partners, he more than made up for in enthusiasm. Aaron Hotchner stepped up to the plate and always gave his all. He liked to satisfy her and she was sure that that’s what satisfied him. Sometimes she even had to stop him from going down there, not this morning of course but other times. 

Beth wanted to play too. He seemed even shyer when all the attention was on him. Not that she minded holding him down and giving him the loving he so richly deserved. Right now though, with his face between her thighs and her back up off the mattress…this was going to be worth crashing from the tired around lunch time.

“Oh don’t stop, don’t stop, oh my God!”

Hotch never failed to make her come. It boosted a man’s ego for someone to call his name like that. She shivered when he touched her and moaned when he kissed her. Then she stroked his cock. It didn’t need any help; Hotch was always hard first thing in the morning. Right now he felt like he could detonate at any moment.

“I don’t want the game to end before we even start to play.” He took her hand off him, kissing her fingertips.

“Well you can't possible get to have all the fun.”

“Oh, you're going to have some fun. I promise.”

Beth grinned, rolling onto her side. So she wanted to spoon? That had always been a good position for them. Hotch loved touching her everywhere, stimulating every spot he could reach while being so deep inside of her that they felt like one person. He loved the curve of her hip and the smell of sweat on the nape of her neck.

“Oh Beth, oh Beth, oh God.”

She moaned, whimpering when he hit that special spot. She threw her leg over his and Hotch got the message. He knew when she wanted him deeper. She wasn’t going to break; she liked it hard sometimes. 

Aaron was a strong man and feeling that was important to her. His chest against her back, his hand on her breast, and each thrust deeper and more intense than the last. This was sex, this was damn good sex too. He never needed to worry that he couldn’t give her what she wanted and needed. All she wanted and needed was him.

Beth’s hand joined his between her thighs. He was close and wanted her to be with him. He loved for Beth to come first and her climax to be so powerful it triggered his. Her body didn’t lie; they made amazing love. Hotch tried not to be so boggled by that. He didn’t want to seem like an amateur but it was still surprising that he was so good with someone else. He was really, really good.

“Don’t move.” She whispered, trying to catch her breath. The kissing probably wasn’t going to help much with that.

“I can't.” he replied.

“I'm gonna be the guy for a moment and say ‘damn that was awesome’.”

“I think the girl is allowed to say that too.” he kissed the nape of her neck and then across her shoulder.

“We should recover for a bit, get in the shower, and do that again.” Beth laughed.

“We’re actually still doing it right now. I haven’t moved.”

“And you better not.” She gripped his hip. “This feels so good.”

“Yes, it does.” Hotch kissed her again.

“Are you sure we have to move at all?”

“I think eventually it might be to our advantage.”

“I’d keep you all day if I could.” She said.

“And I would stay.”

“So…” Beth pulled away from him slowly. It was hard not to sigh when that closeness wasn’t there anymore. But soon she was in his arms, her breasts pressed on his chest, and it was an all new stimulation. “I would love one day, just you and me.”

“Sex all day?”

“Aaron!” she exclaimed, covering his mouth as she laughed. He was laughing behind her hand. “That is not what I meant.”

“Oh. Well that would be fun too. So would one day, just you and me.”

“You take a look at your schedule and see what you come up with.”

“I will. Now I need to know what time it is because I want to know how long I have to hold you.”

“Um…5:37.” Beth looked over his shoulder. “What time were you planning to get up?”

“I usually get up around 6:00. I have to get Jack ready and off to his Aunt’s and then I'm off to Quantico.”

“There are those mornings when we meet for breakfast.”

“I really like those mornings. I wish we could have breakfast together this morning…the three of us.”

“Well tomorrow is Saturday so we’ll plan it for then. Mmm,” she squeezed him. “Have I mentioned how much I love heat waves?”

“I'm starting to see the upside to them as well. A man could get used to this.”

“That’s alright with me.”

Hotch hardly had a chance to respond before Beth was jumping out of bed. She was naked, which thrilled him and scared him at the same time. Jack could…no, it was too early and Hotch checked on him once during the night. He was sound asleep. Soon, she was pulling him out of bed too.

“Shower time?” he asked.

“We may as well get an early start. Don’t they say the early bird gets the worm?”

“I heard that somewhere.”

“C'mon Hotchner, lets get wet.”

Hotch thought that was a good idea. He was feeling high right now, not like the Unit Chief single dad who barely had a moment to breathe. He was used to being that guy, could handle being that guy, but he liked this other guy too. He liked being smitten, spontaneous, and adventurous. 

He liked being loved and loving in return. Hotch hadn't made it to those three words yet but it was OK. Beth understood him. She understood and she was willing to wait. There were so many good things to come.

***


End file.
